Demon Jashin Angel
by LovelyChanru
Summary: It's a Sasori X Hidan story I have changed Hidan a lot which I hope that nobody would mind but I kind of like this Hidan just read the story is about Sasori loving Hidan and now he has a chance to tell him how he really feels about this Immortal its good
1. Change of Roomates and Partners

**Title:** Demon Jashin Angel

**Note:** This was inspired by the song Monster from Lady Gaga so thank her for giving me this wonderful idea to relay on also I have changed Hidan a bit I hope no one minds at all please don't kill me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I wish I did though but sadly I do not

**Chapter one:** Change of Roommates and Partners

**Sasori's POV**

As I walk these dark halls of the hide out of which the infamous Akatuski group seem to own. I couldn't get my thoughts away from that dreamy Jashinst demon or angel, I mostly think he is a Jashinist demon then an angel because of how he goes off and kills people in cold blood. It's very mean and unlike to other humans I have seen in this life spend. Which I have been so gifted to have lived but other words. I also find him as an angel because of the way he seems and acts.

I also find him as an angel because of the way he looks. I know it's odd for me as Sasori of the red sand to think of the devil demon angel creature as cute and small and feminine like I think every body thinks the same way with the way this boy. At first having Deidara here was alright we mostly got confused about his gender and all that but he had never seem to mind not even one bit.

I'm so surprised and a amaze of how much of a women he still looks like but once you have went to battle with this blonde you will know he is nothing like a girl. He's still a brat I smirk at the thought it always pissed off Deidara for some reason but when I see him pissed I get happy I don't know if that makes sense but I like it though.

Itachi has some lady like feature but not like Hidan, Well yes, Itachi is nothing like Hidan. The sliver hair had milky white skin that anybody would love to touch and it was so smooth and sensitive.

I would love to just lay a finger in that milky white cock and just see the blush go to his beautiful face and see the tint of pink reach around his cheeks and spread through his whole facial region. Oh, how that would make me smile! I would move my finger around that most sensitive area that he has in his whole small body. I would have those purple eyes look at me filled with lust but still shine has beautiful big diamonds.

I would love to hear that voice moan out my name loud as I enter him and thrust into that small but yet perfect hold of his. I would move fast and hard having him hold on to those silk black sheets in my room. To see that perfect sweat run down his body and that blush on his cheek turn red from all the bless I am giving him. Oh I would love to hear him ask me for... Just then the leader of the Akatuski just tapped my shoulder.

I sighed and looked at him with a bored stare that I always love to do I watched him talk but didn't really listen to him, all I heard was this word change. I looked at him put up one of my reddish brown eye brow looking at him as if he was an idiot he looked at me again and had finally said. "Change partners with Kakuzu." My heart beat (or whatever pumps poison to his body) fast as if I was running for three years straight.

I get to be partner up with the beautiful Hidan well it's about time if I do say so myself. I just noticed that it took this fool of a leader long to make this very important and good choice but I'm glad he made it now before I died or something. I smiled and the ginger heard "god" looks at me as if I gone weird. I noticed because mostly I would ask why but for Hidan I would never ask why I'm just gonna follow this fool of a leaders order and change partner and rooms with Kakuzu.

Hey, maybe I can finally get this brat off my case I got up from the coach of our Akatuski living room and headed straight to my room with a creepy puppet like grin on my young looking face that had lasted for such a long time.

**End of chapter one **

**Note: **God I'm so graceful I have done this story since I now like the paring sasori and hidan together its amazing that I'm liking every paring of hidan I hope you people don't mind that I have changed hidan but in the next chapter you guys well see how he looks like really I put him in a much cutter version of him but I hope you guys like this story and the other stories are soon going to be edit and change because I have reread them and they look like crap so I'm going to change them a bit I hope you guys don't mind I might as well delete the stories that I have but anyways enjoy this story


	2. How long is it going to take?

**Title:** Demon Jashin Angel

**Note:** This was inspired by the song Monster from Lady Gaga so thank her for giving me this wonderful idea to relay on also I have changed Hidan a bit I hope no one minds at all please don't kill me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I wish I did though but sadly I do not

**Chapter Two: **How long is it going to take

**Sasori's POV**

I walk through the dark and hallow halls of this base and went straight to my room to get my things. As I open the door as I walk in the room and looked at Deidara sitting in his side of the room. We had split the room in half. I just couldn't stand sharing a room with this so called artist but other then that I just took a quick glance at him. Deidara look at me with does sky blue eyes of his.

" What's wrong Danna?,Un" He says with that annoying sound at the end of every word he says to me.

" I'm switching rooms and partners, brat." I said as I take off the Akatuski cloak.

The blue eye's looked at me cloudy with confusion. I sighed and look at the "artist".

"Leader, asked me to change room's with Kakuzu and partner's with Kakuzu. Do you mind?, brat"

I have to ask to see if it bothered him that I am going to change room and partner because if I didn't he would bitch at me and I know that I don't want that not today. I'm way to happy for this "artist" brat to talk down to me and bitch at me like the female dog he is.

"I don't mind Danna are you going to move all your stuff or leave some behind?, Un" He said while looking away while working on his other bomb art.

"I might move them brat but some of the heavy things will just have to stay here." I said in a flat voice because I'm just dying to get out of here and run into Hidan's room just to pick him up and tell him how much he means to me and then I'll make him moan my na...

" Danna, Your drooling. Un" Deidara pointed out and gives me an odd look and just smiles.

I wiped off the drool off my mouth. I took off my cloak and threw it on my bed. I walked to my dresser and took one of the black tank tops on.

The brat just looks at me as if I'm doing something out of normal, which I am not. The only thing I'm trying to do is look good for Hidan maybe that would make him bitch at Kakuzu to hurry up and change rooms with me as fast as possible. I just know when me and him change rooms Kakuzu would want to change back room's because of all the wonderful fun and moa-

"DANNA!,Un" The blonde brat yelled at me calling me for attention.

" What is it brat?" I asked and glared at him for trashing all of the thought's I'm having about Hidan.

"Are you okay?Un" The blonde idiot asked me.

I glared at him. Why the hell does he want to know if I'm aright of course I'm okay.

"What do you mean?" I ask him getting annoyed because everybody seems to be pulling me away from my nice thoughts about Hidan.

"Your bleeding from your nose Danna. Un" He said in a flat noticeable voice.

I put my hand out and reached for my nose and looked at the blood poison liquid that was supposed to be my blood. I was I guess I was getting into my thoughts way deep in them.

"I'll be back." I said as I walked out the door going straight to Hidan's room. I knocked on the door waiting to see who will open it. I start to look down and smile.

I just love the face that Hidan is smaller then me. I'm surprised because when I first got here I was 5'5 and then when I see Hidan that 5 foot tall angel just walking down these halls I swear that he can float in air when he wants to. I smile thinking of the memory of when I first saw the Jashinst.

He's so cute. I knocked on the door again to get people's attention in that room. Mmmm I guess Kakuzu and Hidan are not in that room or something maybe they left or something but just to make sure I knocked on the door again for the third time.

When the door open I was still looking down for Hidan's cute height but I guess I was wrong. I looked way up to see that it was Kakuzu. I hate this guy I can give you some reason's of why I hate him so much.

First, He has Hidan all to himself alone in a room. Second, is because he treats the Jashinst like a piece of crap. Third, He's a money whore like Hidan call's him when he gets pissed. All he cares is about money and I have heard Hidan fight to him about him and the money then the next thing I hear that is not the Jashinst sweet voice is nothing.

Which means that the monster hiding behind a mask had chopped off his head. I would get so pissed and just want to get up from the bed and run to his room and scream yell and try to kill the Zombie.

" What is it Sasori." Kakuzu say's flatly trying to ignore that I'm even here.

" Leader said to change rooms and partners." I said with not feeling or anything in my voice and look at him.

"Alright. HIDAN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kakuzu yelled at Hidan.

The sliver haired Jashin angel was just lying there on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He sat up so quickly and looked at Kakuzu.

" What do you mean Kakuzu?" He looked at him with eyes shining like the stars in the sky.

" What the hell you think it mean's to get out." Kakuzu said in a rough demanding voice.

" But Kakuzu!" Hidan started to whine and his lips started to turn into a pout.

I looked at those pink lips. They are so kissable I would love just to touch them with my finger or at least just lay my lips on his grab his tiny wist and start to make out with him having his smooth pale hands run all around my back and then reach for my neck. I smile at the thought of that kiss I would love just to have that kiss or at least a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Sasori, leave me and Hidan have to talk." Kakuzu said while glaring at Hidan.

I then looked at Hidan and noticed that he was standing and scythe in hand I guess he's ready to fight Kakuzu.

" I'll leave" I said and walked away.

Oh! how long is it going to take to get my Jashinst angel!

**Note: Chapter two I hope that you people love it and enjoyed it as much as I have I guess this is going to be a good story and I wonder if I have gotten better at writing then I was before. **

**Thanks please leave a review and tell me if you people love it**


End file.
